The Munil
Demonym: Munil The tallest mountains in Merethyl are a group of peaks collectively called the Munil. The Munil, the mountains, contain a Dwarven civilization with the same name, named such as in Dwarven culture is to mean "one with The Munil" and lead by a leader called the Jarl, or "chief" in Dwarven. The Munil are a hearty, rich community that mine the mountains for gold and copper. The Munil Kingdom is the first dwarven civilization in Merethyl. The Citadel of the Munil is Benfaldur on Mount Barundar. The Munil are the tallest mountains on the continent such that Mount Barundar, the tallest mountain in Merethyl at 13,700 feet, is capped with snow from around mid-September to late-July. The Munil as a group are very skilled smiths, miners, and engineers. The many mines of the Munil have been in operation for years and have brought great wealth to the nation. The great forges in these mountains have been around for generations and the techniques practiced therein have led to Munil smithing to be the most expert in make in all of Merethyl. Perhaps the most ornate and impressive display of Munil workmanship is on the equipment of the soldiers of the Munil military. They are perhaps the most recognizable to all in Sefyll due to the beautiful gold and copper inlay that each bears on his or her armor. Many clans have family weapons and/or pieces of armor passed down for generations with gold and copper inlay, or it is etched or woven into the design and creation of the weapon. The higher the military status, the more gold and copper ornamentation. Captains and Chief-Captains are called the Galaz, the facemasks of their helmets distinguish them above other soldiers. History: Upon the arrival of the humans in the 1st Century, the humans founded the city of Brestad, at the eastern foot of the Munil. These humans began shallowly mining the Munil for iron ore and found copper. Word of the copper found reached the continent of Tyrael and expeditions sent by the Dawi Jarl and other treasure hunters went to seek their fortune in Merethyl. As the Dawi arrived they worked in tandem with the humans at first, but soon began to quarrel, a minor war (in comparison to the Beluir War or River Wars) broke out between the humans of Brestad and the Dawi known as The Copper Wars. After several battles, there was no clear victor and a treaty was drawn. The Dawi were free to mine into the mountains, but deeper into the range, leaving The West Mountain and the costal lands surrounding it to the humans. The dwarves settled deep into the heart of the Munil, isolating themselves from the rivers and therefore the Dawi Kingdom. In the 2nd Century gold was found by this group of dwarves who had begun to call themselves the Munil, one with the mountains. In the 2nd Century, the Dwarves in the Munil had discovered gold. The first mine to find veins of gold, the Barundar Mine, located up the mountain from Benfaldur in the Munil became very profitable under the owner of the land and mine, the head of the Torlin clan. Towards the end of the 2nd Century, the Torlin Patriarch, along with the Patriarchs of the Reglan and Barc clans who were monetarily invested in the mine lost the land. According to a minor complication that involved the written sale of the land to the Torlin clan not being ratified by the local Lord.